1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle accessories, and more particularly to load supporting or carrying racks which can be rigidly attached to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optimum distribution and placement of weight on a touring bicycle has long been the subject of debate. Most available material on how bicycles handle is concerned with their basic dynamics. Of particular interest is the relationship between rider and bicycle. The bicycle is stable only because of the rider's ability to constantly correct his line of direction. This fact has led to the realization that any weight should be carried in a position which will cause the least interference with the cyclist's ability to correct and balance the bicycle.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,382, issued May 15, 1979, discloses a bicycle rack of the kind intended to support a load above an associated wheel of a bicycle. In order to achieve optimum performance and safety in the handling of a bicycle, however, it has been found that pannier carriers must be employed. For best performance, it has been found that medium-sized panniers should be mounted as far forward as possible on the rear of the bicycle, with medium-sized bags being mounted low on the front forks in the center of the front wheel of the bicycle. This combination has been found in tests to give the best handling with heavy weight. The bicycle responds slower this way than it does with no weight at all, but in most cases is actually more stable than when unweighted. The result is similar to increasing the fork rake or head angle. Clearance for the rotating heels of the bicyclist is maintained, and no frame whip has been noted. The steering of the bicycle feels secure during downhill runs.
Although performance and safety are the primary factors to take into consideration when determining optimum distribution and positioning of weight on a bicycle, some other factors must be taken into account. While most items will readily fit into pannier bags, sleeping rolls and pads usually are loosely attached to the top of a rear rack. Further, a small, light handlebar bag is handy for personal items such as maps, cameras, snacks, wallets, and the like. The bicycle frame's main triangle is an excellent place for weight, but is too limited a space to provide carrier bags. It is usual practice to carry water bottles and a frame-mountable tire pump in this triangular area, which articles will not interfere with the bicyclist's peddling motion.
When weight is carried where the bicycle can handle it best, the ride is much more enjoyable, and a great deal safer. Balanced weight distribution results in reduced mechanical failures as well, including less tire wear and fewer bothersome flat tires or broken spokes.